


A Wall Between Us

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Sad Sam, Season/Series 12, Separated Winchesters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: They are imprisoned, separated, but Sam keeps hoping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on the promo for S12.09, so please beware of spoilers! 
> 
> Written for the Headcanon and Drabble meme on LJ and the prompt 'hope'.
> 
> Title taken from the beautiful Crowded House song "Don't Dream It's Over".

Sam placed his hands against the brick wall. He leaned in, imagining Dean on the other side. 

He had no idea where Dean was, but he liked to think there was just one wall between them. 

He hadn’t seen him in weeks; he knew he was still alive, as he sometimes heard Dean cursing or screaming from the interrogation rooms. 

They hadn’t been apart in months. It had been so good to finally be together, brothers again, no Mark of Cain, no demon deals, no Darkness.

So, Sam imagined Dean leaning against the wall. 

They would be together again, soon.


End file.
